Rolling Girl
by Flaky134HTF
Summary: No puedo.. soy una inútil... Flaky es una chica que piensa que esta sola en este mundo sus compañeros la echan de menos ella piensa que es un estorbo para los demas pero en realidad no esta sola pero en que acabara todo esto se suicidara debido a la presion de tratar de encajar en el mundo Acompáñame a descubrirlo sera que le pondrá fin a su vida o quien sabe descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

Rolling Girl

Levante mi mano lentamente todos me observaban pero este sería mi final estoy harta de todo esto de todos… -

-Estoy harta de cometer errores si cometo otro error juro que esta vez me volteare… todo lo que quiero es no cometer errores-

Comencé a caer lentamente por el vacío todos solo me observaban con sus rostros aterrados pero ahora si les importaba en verdad la gente puede llegar a ser tan hipócrita pero solo tenía a alguien en este mundo ahora solo lo perderé pero eso no importa él también me abandono cuando más lo necesitaba… para todos solo era un estorbo.

Capítulo 1 "¿Todos me odian?"

Mi nombre es Flaky Hopkins soy una chica de 14 años de edad actualmente curso el último año de secundaria deben de pensar que soy una chica común y corriente no es así pues no… Vivo con mi tía Alice ya que mis padres siempre están de viaje pero mi tía es la única persona que me quiere aparte de mi mejor amigo Flippy aunque casi nunca hablamos siempre éramos unidos pero todo cambio cuando entramos a secundaria todo se volvió horrible…

-Flaky cariño vamos despierta ya es tarde- Mi tía como todos los días me despierta para ir al colegio aunque odio ese lugar por muchas razones.

Me tuve que parar y como todas las mañanas me ponía mi uniforme y baje a desayunar aunque no era gran cosa siempre salía un poco tarde de la casa como todos los días salía camino al colegio siempre iba sola era un poco deprimente porque no hablaba con nadie en el colegio por lo regular escuchaba a las chicas hablar de sus novios y cosas así aunque para no aburrirme siempre llevaba un libro…

Hoy camino a la escuela un grupo de chicas paso a mi lado corriendo eso provoco que me tiran me voltearon a ver y me observaron un momento y respondieron –En verdad que eres patética- siguieron caminando y comenzaron a reírse un grupo de chicos que me observaban a lo lejos se detuvieron un poco y al ver que me había lastimado me ofrecieron ayuda pero les dije que estaba bien ellos siguieron su camino un tanto preocupados pero en realidad sufría en silencio…

Llegue al colegio y una profesora se dio cuenta de que me había lastimado y me llevo a la enfermería pero como tardaron en la enfermería llegue tarde a la clase y el profesor Lumpy me regaño

-Señorita Flaky llega tarde-

-Lo siento Maestro es que paso algo en el camino y tuve que ir a la enfermería-

-Oh ya veo bueno tome asiento vamos a comenzar la clase-

Camine hacia mi lugar pero un pie se puso en mi camino haciendo que callera torpemente todos se comenzaron a reír de mi pero una de las personas que más odio hablo

-Vaya que eres muy torpe Flaky- Giggles una de las más populares en el colegio

-Yo lo siento- Aguantando las ganas de llorar me levante y fui a mi lugar el maestro Lumpy le reclamo pero a ella le dio igual.

El maestro comenzó las clases como siempre presto atención a la clase aunque no se note pero no le tomo tanta importancia… ansió a que terminen las clases para poder salir.

-Muy bien chicos esto es todo por hoy salgan y los espera el profesor Disco Bear-

Todos salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a los vestidores para tomar la clase de educación física aunque no era mi clase favorita me divierto mucho pero como siempre nunca estaba a salvo ya que Giggles y su amiga Petunia me molestaban todo el tiempo

-Pero a donde crees que vas pequeña niña inútil- No te vasto con lo que te di en la clase

-Giggles por favor déjame en paz- Sentía como si mi voz desapareciera en verdad no quería problemas

-Que dijiste maldita ahora si ya no te escapas de esta- Me comenzó a golpear pero el peor golpe que pude recibir fue en mi rostro ya que me araño y comenzó a salir un hilo de sangre de mi cara yo solo comencé a llorar era lo único que podía hacer

Me dejaron sola en el vestidor pero Lammy una compañera se quedó conmigo para ayudarme y llevarme a la enfermería

-Estas bien Flaky- Su tono de voz parecía un tanto preocupado ella era una buena persona no sé porque me ayudaba si ella y yo éramos tan diferentes ella también era popular pero no era como Giggles o como Petunia eso me alivió un poco

-Porque me ayudas es porque sientes lastima de mi- Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mi rostro pero ella solo me abrazo y me ayudo a llevarme a la enfermería donde me curaron al final del día estuve en la enfermería con Lammy porque sería tan buena conmigo tal vez ella no me odie tal vez no me ve diferente tal vez me ve como una persona normal… y no como un estorbo… eso me ponía muy feliz al fin había conseguido una amiga o al menos creo.

-Estas bien Flaky- Su voz parecía un poco más calmada eso me alegro un poco

-Si no te preocupes-

-Bueno es hora de que vallamos a casa-

-Espera pero como le voy a explicar esto a mi Tía-

-Porque solamente no le decimos lo que sucedió-

-No lo sé que tal si no me cree y si le reclama al profesor y Giggles lo vuelve a hacer…- Mi voz se volvió un tanto ronca no quería que eso volviera a pasar…

-Vamos Flaky nunca eh escuchado que digas una mentira además eres muy buena persona de seguro que te creerá-

-Bueno no pierdo nada con intentarlo-

-Si quieres iré contigo para que te sientas más segura si-

-Si gracias-

Ambas salimos de la enfermería y fuimos al salón por nuestras cosas casi no quedaba nadie salimos y fuimos a mi casa en verdad me sentía mejor ya que sabía que tenía a alguien platicamos por el resto del camino y descubrí que Lammy y yo tenemos mucho en común pero no me di cuenta y llegamos a la casa… la verdad es que tenía un poco de miedo que tal si mi tía no me creía…

Pero tenía a Lammy conmigo ella de seguro le explicaría y me creería

-Muy bien Flaky Lista-

-S-si-

Tocamos la puerta y mi tía nos abrió y pasamos pero no sabía realmente que pasaría pero me sentía segura al lado de Lammy creo que ella y yo podríamos llegar a ser grandes amigas como lo fuimos Flippy y yo…


	2. Capitulo 2 Amistad o Traición

Capítulo 2 "Amistad"

Llegamos a la casa de mi tía Alice ella se sorprendió al ver que Lammy me acompañara ya que era la primera vez que llevaba a una compañera a la casa

-Pasen chicas están en su casa… Flaky que te paso en el cachete este bien- Su tono de voz se volvió un tanto quebradizo

-Tía es una larga historia por eso traje a mi compañera Lammy ella te lo explicara…-

Baje un poco la mirada en verdad no tenía las fuerzas para decirle a mi tía lo que había pasado me sentía muy mal pero Lammy solo tomo mi mano y comenzó a contarle lo que paso pero al final mi tía no dijo nada solo se quedó callada por unos momentos se levantó y me abrazo

-Flaky… los siento mucho-

-Tía… lamento ser solo una carga en tu vida- Mis lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sentía que todo esto había pasado por mi culpa si no le hubiera dicho eso Giggles yo estaría bien pero en verdad sentía un gran pesar en mi…

-Flaky… no digas eso vamos todo va a estar bien lo juro-

Las tres duramos en silencio por unos momentos Lammy fue la primera en hablar

-Flaky no te preocupes me tienes a mí y a tu tía no estás sola todo estará bien… porque yo soy tu amiga y estaré ahí para apoyarte-

Amiga en verdad…. Una amiga después de tantos años de soledad una


End file.
